


Fanfic-ception

by Kivren



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivren/pseuds/Kivren
Summary: Stiles is driving Derek crazy by invading his kitchen and making himself at home.   Short little bit of friendly fluff
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Fanfic-ception

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just have to write your own crazy. When I found out that people also wrote Fan fiction about books, I was really excited. I suddenly had a goal of writing something worthy of fan fictions. Problem being, I dedicated the book to AO3 readers but had no way to let them know, so I had to make my own goals happen this time. 
> 
> It is free on Kindle Unlimited if you want to see the comedy that Stiles is reading. https://www.amazon.com  
> /dp/B084P9W3PZ
> 
> You can find me on Facebook: @KivrenAuthor

Stiles sat kicked back in his chair, feet on the table and attention absorbed in his book. A smirk on his face. When Derek walked in and saw this he paused for a moment. Sneakers, yes there were sneakers on his table.  
Two steps into the kitchen got him close enough to hook his foot around the back leg of the chair that the interloper was sitting in and pull it out from under him. Stiles flailed as he tried to catch his balance on clear air. Book going left ass going hard to the linoleum.

“What the Hell, Dude?”

“Your feet were where my food goes Stiles. How many times do I have to tell you not to put your feet on my table, and stop calling me Dude!” Stiles just glared up at him from the floor.

“You are such an asshole, you could have just said something.”

“Because lucky number 567 would actually work?”

“You’ll never know now.” Stiles ungracefully scrambled to his feet. Glared at the bigger man and started to search the kitchen for his book. Derek snagged it before he could and peered down at the cover. His eyebrows did a complicated little dance as he studied the front cover. A man with a passing resemblance to himself sat glaring at a computer screen while one who resembled Stiles appeared to be ranting behind him.

“What are you reading?”

“Nothing.” He snatched at the book, which Derek just held higher with a smirk.

“Really, the best you could come up with was nothing? It’s a book, just tell me what its about.”

“Oh my God, fine.” Stiles dropped back into his chair and crossed his arms. “I just picked it up this afternoon. There’s this guy named Torrey who has to write a book for a college class, and his roommate Brandon keeps interrupting him. So far it’s pretty funny.”

“Any reason you had to come read it over here?”

“I was not ready to discuss why some of the jokes are funny with my dad?”

“Tell me you are not reading porn in my kitchen.”

“Of course not, He hasn’t written anything like that yet.”

“Yet?”

“Well, since he got assigned Romance with a side of BDSM, ABO or Urban fantasy it’s really only a matter of time.” Stiles grinned. Derek face palmed.

“How do you even get to that conclusion?”

“Well there is mention of shipping on the back cover and usually that’s where those end up. Funny thing is that Torrey sounds a bit like you too.”

“What?”

“Torrey, the author. He is the guy with the glare on the front cover. I keep hearing his lines in your voice.”

“Leave me out of this Stiles.”

“I mean really, if I kept popping up behind you fact checking your work… Yeah that glare right there. It’s just like the one on the cover.”


End file.
